


There is rage inside me that never sleeps

by blueberrywizard



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Loneliness, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, References to Depression, a little bit of sensory overload
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Nie wszyscy z identyczną ekscytacją oczekują na święta. Matt Murdock jest jedną z tych osób.





	There is rage inside me that never sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedy pomyślałam sobie, że może fajnie byłoby napisać coś na Mikołajki, nie spodziewałam się takiego obrotu spraw. Nie jest do końca świątecznie, ale myślę, że warto sobie uświadomić, że okres przedświąteczny to w gruncie rzeczy jeden wielki chaos. Święta są super, ale to, co przed nimi - meh. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gdyby ktoś miał ochotę zrobić sobie nastrój do czytania: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xww_oaafCBA 
> 
>  
> 
> Umieszczone we względnie dowolnym momencie. Nie skończyłam jeszcze trzeciego sezonu, ale fik nigdzie tak naprawdę nie odnosi się do wydarzeń z serialu.

 

 

Światła czasami były przytłaczające. Nie chodzi o ich blask, oczywiście, ale o ciągły szum prądu w nich. Przez większość czasu był w stanie ignorować je, ale okres świąteczny zawsze był trochę gorszy. Wszędzie wisiały lampki, których stały szum zwiększał się z każdym dniem, a ich ciepło trochę intensywniej wpływało na jego odczucia. Powietrze pachniało intensywniej, cynamonem, kardamonem i czekoladą, ale też i mrozem oraz spalinami, iglicą, plastikiem. Okres świąteczny był obezwładniający, przygniatał go, sprawiając, że musiał wkładać więcej energii w wyłączenie bodźców. Nie mógł spać, nie mógł jeść, nie potrafił się na niczym skupić.

 

W święta też mocniej odczuwał swoją samotność.

 

Był dopiero szósty grudnia, ale był pewien tego, że w tym roku będzie sam, prawdopodobnie zwinięty w kłębek na kanapie, próbując wyciszyć głosy z zewnątrz - kolędy, życzenia, brzdęk sztućców o talerze, a nawet jedną audycję z bożonarodzeniowym orędziem królowej (to było naprawdę zaskakujące, słyszeć jej głos w Nowym Jorku, za pierwszym razem o mało się nie wywrócił, a potem po prostu zaczął się śmiać, to było miłe). To było to, czego pragnął, prawda? To było jego przeznaczeniem, jego życiem, jego _karą_. Na to sobie zasłużył, za cały ten gniew, gotujący się w jego żyłach, zaślepiając go. Za brak rozsądku, za upór, za krzywdy.

 

Gdzieś w oddali zaczęło lecieć _Last Christmas_ , przyprawiając go o tępe pulsowanie nad okiem. Częściowo mogło to też być spowodowane ilością kofeiny w organizmie, ale nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Był zmęczony, tak okropnie _zmęczony_ , ale jednocześnie wypełniała go ta niespokojna energia, ciągle buzująca krew, sprawiając, że nie potrafił należycie odpocząć. Dzisiaj ulice były spokojne, jak gdyby całe miasto postanowiło dać sobie dzień wolnego - mógł na palcach jednej ręki policzyć momenty, w których się to zdarzało - zostawiając go samego ze wszystkim, czemu nie może dać upustu.

 

Do drugiej nad ranem część dźwięków ucichła - jednak nie światła. Ich szum sprawiał, że robiło mu się niedobrze, nawet jeśli od dłuższego czasu leżał z policzkiem przyciśniętym do zimnej podłogi, odwrócony plecami do szyb. Nie, żeby to cokolwiek zmieniało. Od pozycji, w której leżał, zdrętwiały mu trochę nogi i górna część kręgosłupa, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie wystarczającej ilości energii by się podnieść. W tym momencie chciał zostać na zawsze w tym letargu - nie miał nic przeciwko, by świat przeszedł obok niego, podczas gdy on rozpadnie się na zakurzonych i podniszczonych deskach. Może w ten sposób wypłynie z niego gniew i furia, wsiąknie w drewno i rozejdzie się po całym budynku, dotrze do kanałów, a w końcu zmiesza się z wodą rzeki Hudson i wpłynie do Atlantyku. Może przestanie oddychać pyłem i kurzem, może przestanie czuć krew zbierającą się w ustach, wypływającą z poranionych kostek, z twarzy i ciał innych ludzi.

 

Chciałby w to uwierzyć.

 

Przed czwartą zasypia. Towarzystwa dotrzymuje mu jedna, równie zagubiona jak on, osoba, słuchająca w pętli _O Tannenbaum_. Spokojna melodia, ciepły tenor i obce mu słowa zagłuszają na chwilę szum, który ciągle go wypełnia, dając mu moment spokoju i odrobinę świątecznego ciepła.

 

Może chociaż przez chwilę nie będzie czuł się tak samotnie.

  
  
  
_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,_   
_Dein Kleid will mich was lehren:_   
_Die Hoffnung und Beständigkeit_ _  
Gibt Trost und Kraft zu jeder Zeit_

**Author's Note:**

> Musiałam wylać z siebie emocje, których mi ten debil dostarcza (kocham go nad życie, nie myślcie, że jest inaczej). Końcowy cytat jest z oryginalnej wersji piosenki, do której link zamieściłam na samej górze. Niżej zamieszczam tłumaczenie i niechże ktoś do cholery przytuli tego chłopca.
> 
>  
> 
> (tłumaczenie za portalem tekstowo.pl, bo znam dosłownie trzy słowa po niemiecku i nie są to treści kolęd)
> 
> O choinko, o choinko,  
> Twój strój chce mnie czegoś nauczyć  
> Nadziei i wytrwałości  
> Co dodaje mi zawsze odwagi i siły!


End file.
